Ícaro
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Tudo o que eles necessitavam era um do outro. Porém, havia uma promessa que nenhum deles conseguiria quebrar, mas eles ansiavam por uma noite de prazer mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Universo Alternativo


História Universo Alternativo.

SasuSaku

* * *

 _ **Ícaro**_

Quase nunca lembro como começo. Sempre só me dou conta do que estou fazendo quando todo o meu corpo começa a tremer em êxtase puro. Meus músculos relaxam de tal forma, que meu rosto é preenchido no mesmo instante por um sorriso bobo de orelha a orelha. Meus olhos brilham com uma intensidade que quase nunca os vi brilharem.

Não importa onde estou, o horário, a situação. Não consigo me controlar desde aquela noite. Chega a ser incomodo, pois necessito fazer algo importante, mas acabo não produzindo nada o que deveria. E tudo isso por causa dele!

Acho que estou apaixonada!

Se não estiver, estou ficando e isso é um sério problema. Eu apaixonada sou um zero a esquerda, e apaixonada por ele é simplesmente a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer no momento. Talvez, só talvez, isso seja tensão sexual reprimida, devido a porcaria da promessa dele.

Talvez não! É tensão sexual reprimida!

Inferno! Por que diabos pedi para Naruto o chamar naquela noite?

Por que diabos a minha vida agora está girando em torno daquela noite? Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Logo eu? A senhora sem coração, que só quer uma foda de vez em quando estou assim? Apaixonada?

Diabos! O que estou fazendo da minha vida? Por que não tenho mais controle das minhas mãos? Elas percorrem meu corpo como se tivessem vontade própria, o toque delas sobre minha pele faz o mesmo rastro quente que as dele naquela noite.

Oh, céus! Estou excitada, pela segunda vez no dia pensando nele.

" _Foco, Sakura! Você tem uma cirurgia daqui a duas horas, precisa se concentrar nela e não nele._ "

Eu tento, tento com toda as forças tomar o controle novamente de minhas as ações, mas... minhas mãos já estão entre minhas pernas... levantando a barra de meu vestido e... puta merda! Estou encharcada!

Ah! Sasuke, por que me deixa assim... Ah! Solto um gemido assim que dois dedos meus me preenchem e não sei nem mais quem sou, apenas sei que necessito continuar a pensar nele.

– Amiga, o Sasuke tá tão triste, tu não tem noção!

Escuto a voz de Naruto da cozinha, enquanto cortava a carne para nossa noite da amargura. É muito raro nós dois termos folga na mesma noite e todas as vezes que isso ocorria, fazíamos a nossa noite particular e desfrutávamos juntos das infelicidades da vida.

Dessa vez, ele desabafava sobre ter quebrado o coração, mais uma vez, com o embuste do Lee. Argh! Tenho nojo desse cara, por ter deixado meu amigo assim. Enquanto eu... as loucuras da minha família que me tirava o sono e o resto de juízo que ainda tinha.

Só que do nada ele resolveu tocar num assunto que estava cada vezes mais presente em nossas reuniões... Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke é amigo de infância do Naruto, o conheci na faculdade, mas não por intermédio do meu amigo loiro e sim da maluca da Ino. Os três estudaram juntos quando criança, mas Naruto havia tinha ido estudar Medicina fora, e nisso ficaram apenas os dois. Ino fazia dupla comigo em Biologia Celular e quando íamos almoçar juntas Sasuke sempre estava presente.

Acabei ficando próxima dele, tinha uma verdadeira paixonite nele, mas nunca contei nada para a Yamanaka. Quando nos formamos cada um foi para um canto. Eu havia ido morar em Konoha, onde conheci Naruto, e ela permaneceu em Tokyo. Assim, os anos foram se passando só entre ligações e mensagens esporádicas aqui e acolá. Encontros raros uma vez na vida e outra na morte... e nisso nunca mais tinha visto o Uchiha... até que...

– Kami-sama! O que ele tá fazendo aqui? – sibilei atônica pra o que vi... melhor dizendo... para quem via.

– Quem miga? – Naruto havia parado de assinar o prontuário da última cirurgia que havíamos feitos juntos.

– Sasuke Uchiha... o cara por quem passei toda a faculdade com uma gigantesca queda. Ele tá aqui. Em Konoha! Como isso é possível? – minhas mãos suavam de nervoso. Nunca imaginei que o encontraria novamente.

– Você era afim do Sasuke?

Ainda lembro do olhar pervertido que Naruto me deu naquele dia. Nunca imaginei que eles se conheciam e que Sasuke estaria em Konoha e ainda mais ali no hospital atrás do meu amigo.

Daquele momento em diante, voltamos a nós encontrar outras vezes. Sempre eu entrando e ele saindo do apartamento que divido com Naruto, sempre era a mesma reação... sempre o mesmo susto... não conseguia me acostumar com a presença dele na minha vida novamente, ainda mais entrando e saindo da minha casa a hora que bem entendesse.

Principalmente depois que o perturbado do nosso amigo em comum resolveu contar a ele que eu tinha um tombo por ele e o traste confessar que tinha outro por mim. Eu nem sei descrever o que senti naquele exato segundo de sabedoria. Mas a minha cara de surpresa e prazer eu sabia, porque Naruto fez o favor de fotografa-la e por isso sai do meu estupor. O flash me atingiu em cheio, mas não antes de registra meu fascínio e brilho no olhar com a informação recebida.

Tentei argumentar com Naruto que era efeito do álcool, mas não colou. Passei a semana inteira fugindo de um possível encontro com o Uchiha em meu próprio apartamento. É muito comum a presença dele ali. Quase impossível de controlar ou prever.

Com o tempo acabei não me importando muito até porque ele havia começado a estudar para o concurso da promotoria. Era o sonho dele desde criança, segundo meus amigos. Os encontros repentinos se diminuíram com o tempo... até aquela noite...

– Por que ele está triste? – questionei-o enquanto provava o sal da carne.

– Sabe que ele passou no concurso e que estava em período probatório, né? – o vi abrindo a geladeira e pegando duas cervejas, as abrindo e estendeu uma para mim que peguei de antemão.

– Hum rumm! – dando uma golada o estimulei a continuar.

– Então... ele estava fazendo um monte de prova que no final vai depender a região em que ele vai ficar e ele queria ter uma das melhores, para poder escolher.

– E...

– Se me deixar terminar de falar, rapariga... – soltou enquanto se enfezava. Naruto tem disso, se enfeza da hora para outra.

– Aff! Termina, cão dos infernos! Mas antes me passa o papel toalha.

– Bom... – passando o que eu havia pedido – ele tirou uma nota não muito boa e tá com medo de ser mandado pra puta que pariu, por isso.

– Ele queria ir para onde? – perguntei enquanto retirava a carne e colocava no prato forrado com papel toalha.

– Lugar algum. Ele quer continuar em Konoha. Você sabe que a gente é daqui...

– Obvio!

– Pois é... desde que o pai dele morreu é ele quem toma conta da família e...

– De besta que é! Sasuke não é o filho mais velho e outra até onde sei o irmão mais velho já está muito bem da vida, a mãe dele é viúva, mas está lúcida, ou seja, não precisa de cuidado.

– Já te contei que Itachi e nada são a mesma coisa, Sakura? – revirou os olhos enquanto colocava a garrafa em cima da mesa com tudo.

– Ah é! Sempre esqueço desse detalhe. – ri de nervoso, porque realmente nunca lembro disso. – Mas antes de continuar a contar, pode cortar o queijo, veado? Tô pra fazer xixi nas calças já.

– Vai, Maria mijona!

– Beleza! Aproveita e liga para ele, vê se ele não topa vir beber com a gente, porque ficar em casa triste não vai resolver porra alguma.

Por que não fiquei calada nessa hora? Por que tive que fazer a porcaria dessa proposta pro Naruto? Que droga! Eu não estaria com a porra desse comichão no corpo diário se tivesse ficado com a boca fechada.

Eu juro! Juro que não estava com segundas e nem terceira, quartas ou milésimas intenções quando pedi isso. Só estava querendo fazer o bem sem olhar a quem. E me fodi lindamente.

Até a hora que Sasuke chegou, Naruto não parou nenhum segundo de dizer que " _É hoje que tu sai dessa seca, amiga!_ " Eu não estava pensando em nada disso. Não se passava isso na minha cabeça.

A gente tem a mania de deixar a porta do apartamento destrancada, estávamos largados no tapete da sala ( _que tapete maravilhoso! Melhor compra da vida!_ ), Naruto com as costas encostadas no sofá comigo deitada com a cabeça nas pernas dele enquanto recebia um cafuné ( _divino_ ) e contava sobre a nova presepada da minha família para ele, quando Sasuke entrou.

Viramos nossos rostos para a porta ao mesmo tempo e meio que foi um choque pra ele me ver ali tão despreocupada e não saindo ou chegando feito um furação. Ambos levantamos para recepciona-lo, Naruto já foi mostrando todos os dentes e o abraçando, eu já estava bem mais acanhada.

– Eita! Que meu filho demorou! Tava dando uma era? – Naruto sendo Naruto.

– Hn! – Sasuke sendo Sasuke.

– Oi! – eu o abraçando e sendo eu.

– Senta ai, Sasuke, vai querer beber o que? Tem de tudo um pouco hoje.

– Cerveja mesmo, acompanhar vocês.

Naruto trouxe a cerveja dele e mais uma para mim, sendo que eu nem tinha percebido que a minha tinha acabado. Ficamos conversando sobre ameninadas, os três juntos, sendo que eu e Neto continuávamos sentado no chão enquanto ele estava no sofá. Meu braço roçava na perna descoberta, porque ele estava só de bermuda e camisa.

– Sim, Sakura, tá sem sutiã. – meu Kami-sama! Pra que ele foi dizer isso?

– Ué! Estou em casa, mas... nem dá pra perceber... – falei enquanto olhava para meus seios conferindo se algo estava à mostra e confirmando o que pensava... não dava para ver nada.

– Tu percebeu como, criatura? – o questionei e ele apenas riu. – Foi o abraço?

– Homem sabe, Sakura! Sasuke é homem, ele sabe... – o sorriso ladino do Naruto estava me dando arrepios.

– Ok!

Depois disso, continuamos a conversar normalmente, em um certo momento tive que ir até o banheiro e quando fiz isso, percebi que os dois cochichavam de uma forma que não consegui entender nenhuma palavra do que eles falavam. E bom, isso vir do Sasuke eu não duvidava, mas de Naruto? Era meio impossível disso acontecer. Nunca conheci ninguém para falar alto e explosivamente quanto ele.

Quando voltei a sala, foi a vez do moreno ir ao banheiro e foi nessa hora que...

– Miga, pelo amor de Deus! Tu vai dá pra ele hoje!

– Enlouqueceu de vez, Naruto! – quase coloquei minha cerveja para fora.

– Miga, tu é que está! O cara está louco por ti. Reparou até que tuas peitochalas tão do lado de fora.

– Isso não é nenhuma novidade, cretino! Eu vivo sem sutiã.

– Dá pra ele amiga, nunca te pedi nada! Acaba com toda essa tensão existente entre vocês! Se agarrem e caiam juntos numa noite de prazer inenarrável!

Minha cara de descredito estava sendo a maior do mundo. Não sei porque estava assim, Naruto sempre foi desbocado. Ele estava sendo até controlado, por sinal.

– Vamos fazer assim, eu vou lá em baixo fumar um pouco e falar com o traste do Lee...

– Não vai falar com aquele babaca, Naruto!

– Ele é um traste sem fim, mas amo ele e... quando eu voltar aqui eu quero que essas peitochalas acesas estejam na boca do Sasuke.

– Por Kami-sama, Naruto!

– O que foi? – Sasuke surgiu na sala me sobressaltando.

– Nada, migo! É que o Lee faz horas que me liga e eu vou falar com ele lá em baixo e a Sakura não gosta dele.

– Quem é que gosta além de você, Naruto!

– Toma! Bem feito!

– Aff! Vocês dois são iguaizinhos!

Depois dessa sentença, Naruto saiu deixando nós dois sozinhos. Não sabíamos o que fazer e começamos a conversar trivialidades, com ele me contando sobre como estava na promotoria e eu me segurando para não dá com a língua nos dentes sobre saber o que tinha acontecido com uma das provas dele.

Nessa brincadeira ficamos uma meia hora só jogando papo furado fora, não lembro em que momento começamos a tocar nossas mãos. Um fazendo massagem na mão do outro. A minha se perdia lindamente na dele. Naruto nesse tempo retornou e sibilou para que eu lesse os lábios dele " _A senhora é fraca! Taca logo a cara no pau dele!_ "

Com a cara mexendo de vergonha, por não saber se Sasuke havia visto tomei mais um gole de cerveja, não sabia mais em que pé estava de álcool pelo meu corpo. Glória a Kami-sama, não teria plantão pelas próximas 36 horas.

Naruto entrou no quarto depois de ter conversando uns cinco minutos conosco e depois disso... lá me encontrava lindamente montada em cima do Sasuke. Nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas, no mesmo passo lento a procura de oxigênio. As mãos dele percorria todo o meu corpo, que entrava em combustão a cada novo milimetro que ele tocava.

Os lábios dele passeavam entre os meus, o meu pescoço até que encontrou meus seios sobre a blusa que vestia. Eu não aguentei e a retirei com a ajuda dele. Folego! Eu precisava de folego, mas não estava sendo muito fácil encontra-lo. Nossos corpos se movimentavam de forma que eu nunca pensei que conseguiria, sendo a sedentária que sou. Isso tudo sem nem mesmo retirarmos nossas peças de roupa de baixo. Ambos estavam vestidos, eu era a que estava com menos roupa e quando percebi isso tratei de retirar a blusa dele.

Pele contra pele.

Cara poro do meu corpo se arrepiou.

Eu o escutava bem baixinho dizendo " _para, preciso te contar uma coisa_." Porém nem eu e nem ele parávamos. Aquilo estava nos consumido por dentro. Eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, quando fiz menção de abrir o zíper da bermuda dele, ele pegou minhas mãos e disse novamente

– Para. Para... – tentando respirar – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

– O que? – o questionei enquanto também buscava ar.

– Eu fiz uma promessa...

Tudo o que pensei na hora foi " _Porra! Isso lá é hora de falar de promessa!_ "

– E...

– E... tenho que ficar um ano sem transar.

– O que? – não estava acreditando. Ainda não estou acreditando. – Naruto te contou, eu sei.

– Não... eu não estava sabendo de nada. – afirmei, porque era a mais pura verdade. O maldito do Naruto não me disse nada de promessa.

– Contou... eu sei... porra... eu quero, mas...

– Ok! O que exatamente você prometeu e o mais importante até quando é essa promessa?

– Nada de sexo...

– Hã? Nadinha? Nem oral? – a decepção era palpável na minha voz, até eu podia senti-la.

– Nada... – ele falou enquanto me dava um beijo e que beijo...

– Ainda tem quanto tempo de promessa?

– Uns três meses ainda.

– Puta que pariu!

Eu não sabia agir. Nem ele. A única coisa que sabíamos é que estávamos necessitados um do outro. Minha calcinha estava molhada até demais para o meu gosto e o volume na bermuda dele não parava de crescer. Nossas respirações não haviam sido normalizadas em nenhum minuto e foi quando percebi isso que compreendi que valia apena ficar ali com ele mesmo sem sexo.

Era isso o que eu queria e precisava, e pela forma que ele tocava meu rosto com toda a delicadeza do mundo ele também necessitava daquilo.

– Tira a bermuda! – sentenciei enquanto me levantava e tirava meu próprio short.

– Sakura...

– Não iremos transar, só vamos deixar as coisas um pouco mais confortáveis.

– Como assim?

– Não iremos transar, só vamos dá uns pegas e daqui a três meses se eu não for a responsável por quebrar teu cabaço de um ano eu juro que te transformo em um eunuco.

– Caralho, Sakura! Vai me quebrar assim.

– Era tudo o que eu queria, mas só daqui a três meses... quem mandou fazer uma promessa dessas? Tinha outra coisa para prometer não?

Depois disso uma dança maravilhosa se iniciou naquele sofá. Beijos, toques, lambidas, tapas, roçar de pele contra pele tudo foi permitido entre nós, menos penetração.

O toque dele em meio às minhas pernas me fazia suspirar alto, meus gritos de prazer eram interrompidos pelos lábios devorando os meus. Meus seios eram possuídos como se fossem um manjar dos deuses antigos. Ele tremia toda vez que estava perto a perder o controle da situação e eu sibilava para ele se acalmar, sendo que meu desejo era que ele perdesse toda a consciência e me devorasse com toda a ânsia que tivesse.

Quando senti o liquido pré-ejaculatório começar a sair, minha consciência resolveu falar alto e pedi para ele parar um pouco. Eu não queria ser a responsável por ele não cumprir com uma promessa, além do que ele estava lutando bravamente para cumpri-la. Nisso ficamos deitados já no tapete, ele por cima de mim, me beijando calidamente, até que tudo recomeçou novamente.

Estávamos como dois insanos, todos os nossos movimentos eram de sexo. Nossas respirações descompassadas, nossos corações acelerados, sudorese... para todo mundo que nos visse ali diriam que estávamos em pleno coito, mas calcinha e cueca estavam ali impedindo a concretude do ato e lembrando-nos da promessa.

– Quando você for embora, vou ter que terminar com os meus dedos. – falei enquanto ele me beijava.

– Pensando em mim?

– Advinha?

Ri com o questionamento e sendo devorado por beijos mais uma vez. Sasuke estava me levando a loucura.

Ficamos até quase quatro da manhã nesse não sexo, quando ele partiu meu corpo inteiro sentiu falta. Eu precisava senti-lo e minha imaginação resolveu trabalhar, um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida senti ali, na porta do apartamento. Em pé, me tocando como se fosse ele, em seguida tive uns dos melhores sonos, principalmente quando minha mente viajou para os braços dele e acordei com o coração retumbando forte e minhas pernas encharcadas.

Quando sai do quarto, Naruto já estava preparando nosso almoço. A sala inteira estava limpa, e eu não o ouvi em momento algum.

– Bom dia!

– Bom dia, masoquista!

– O quê?

– O quê? Eu que te pergunto! Para quem dizia que não estava afim e depois ficou a noite toda recebendo tapas na bunda.

– Puta que pariu! Tu ouviu?

– Amor, o prédio inteiro ouviu se duvidar.

– Caralho!

– Mas e aí? Pela pele limpa foi bom, né? – cínico!

– Foi ótimo! Com uma maldita promessa que me fez brincar de adedonha no final.

– Veaaaaaaadoooo! A promessa era de verdade? – o grito que ele deu, quase me fez quebrar o copo de água que tinha acabado de pegar na geladeira.

– Sim. E o senhor nem pra me contar, ficou parecendo que eu queria molestar ele.

E eu queria mesmo. Mas ele fez uma promessa. E bom, eu não sou muito fã de brincar com a promessa dos outros. Por isso me comportei direitinho, mas...

Eu não sei mais por quanto tempo vou conseguir essa proeza, porque convenhamos só de relembrar aquela noite eu já tive mais um orgasmo pensando nele. Caralho!

O que diabos tu fez comigo, Sasuke Uchiha?

Quer saber... eu preciso dele, e vou colocar meu orgulho de lado e vou acabar com isso, que dizer... não com a falta de sexo dele, mas sim com o meu desejo em estar com ele. Porque eu não demorei esse horror de ano pra ficar com ele e agora deixar passar essa oportunidade, mesmo que a gente transe só quando a promessa acabar, até lá eu aguento... está até perto... mas vou passar essa provação com ele, vai que ganho uns pontinhos a mais com Kami-sama?

" _Sasuke, aqui é a Sakura. Vou fazer uma cirurgia e mais tarde estou livre. Naruto vai ter plantão essa noite, tá afim de um não sexo hoje?_

 _Bjs!_

 _Ps.: não se preocupa, não vamos quebrar a promessa..._ "

" _Quando sair da cirurgia me liga que vou te pegar_."

E lá vamos nós para mais uma cirurgia, porque depois irei abraçar voar para encontrar meu destino junto com Sasuke, rumo a lua negra igual Ícaro voou em direção ao sol. Mas nem eu e nem Sasuke iremos cair das assas fabricadas por Dédalo, pois sabemos exatamente onde iremos sobrevoar.

* * *

...


End file.
